


Lower, Darling

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: #JustFuckMeUp Compilation [8]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Accidental meeting, Adam needs love, Asperger Syndrome, Bottom Adam, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Kink, M/M, Nigel is a Good Guy to Adam, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spacedogs, Stranger Sex, Top Nigel, You should expect this by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam meets his soulmate in a purely accidental way and makes a bold decision immediately afterward. Nigel is fucking thrilled.</p><p>#JustFuckMeUp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lower, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Just because they are soulmates doesn't mean they know each other. So, sex between two strangers! YAY!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal, Charlie Countryman, or Adam.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

_Lower darling._

Those were the words that were written on Adam’s inner left wrist. His entire life, he had never understood just what they were supposed to mean, but after so many years of being alone, and experiencing unpleasant reactions from people he didn’t know, Adam gave up ever trying to learn.

His soulmate did not make any sense, Adam concluded, and therefore, he should not be worried about. They probably wouldn't understand him anyway.

Adam tried not to think of the wrist band he wore to try to hide his mark from others. He tried not to think about how people gave him looks because of it.

He was also trying to walk up a flight of stairs with a large box in his hands and he couldn’t afford for his mind to be lingering on what the woman at the market had said about him.

A feeling of success rose within him when he reached his own floor. It took less than a minute for him despite the twenty pounds of extra weight he was carrying.

Adam reached out blindly for the doorknob and managed to open the door, thanking his foresight to leave the door unlocked. The chance of someone robbing his house on the one day he decided not to lock up was very low, so he didn’t worry too much.

Placing the box on the table, Adam turned to go and shut the door, but bumped into something big and black and promptly took himself and whatever it was, to the floor.

He had fallen on top of something warm. His hands moved frantically, trying to find something to use as leverage to push himself up.

There was a groan that came from beneath him. Not from him. From _beneath_ him.

“Lower, darling.”

Adam looked up, finding himself face to face with a man. A very attractive man. While only mildly affected by this turn of events, Adam realized that a man should not be in his apartment.

He didn’t even recognize the man. Adam was certain he would notice if he had met this man before, with his sharp cheekbones, scarred nose, and tattooed neck. Also, his accent was different. It sent shivers up the brunet’s spine.

“Cat got your tongue, darling?”

“I… Why are you in my apartment?”

The man’s head leaned further back, to stare at the door. “I’m pretty sure this is _my_ apartment, darling. I moved in this morning and haven’t left since.”

Adam too looked at the door and sighed. He’d entered the wrong house. On the wrong floor.

He _knew_ that thinking about that woman and his soulmark would ruin his thought process. He should learn to just ignore it.

Soulmark.

_His soulmark!_

Adam removed his hand - only briefly noticing that it had been clutching the unknown man’s penis - and flipped his wrist over in order to untie the band. And there, on pale flesh, were the words ‘Lower darling’.

Adam gaped, unsure of how to comprehend this. The woman at the market had said he would never get a soulmate because of how weird he was, but if his soulmark was correct, he had just met his soulmate.

“Do you-”

“Does my soulmark say something about being in someone’s apartment? Why yes. Yes it does, darling. How fucking convenient for me.”

The man rolled them over suddenly, though he was careful to cradle Adam’s head in his hand. Once they had switched positions, Adam could fully see the man who was his soulmate.

Muscular. His arms and chest spoke of frequent heavy lifting though not anything at a gym. Adam had never really considered people to be attracted to before, when his mind was focused on so many other things at once. But right now, he found this man increasing in his attractiveness.

“Do you have a name, darling?” the man asked, leaning down to nuzzle Adam’s throat.

“Adam?”

“Are you sure? I’m Nigel.”

“Yes, I am sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“No reason, darling. None at all.”

Adam was a little lost but even he knew that taking people's clothes off was generally not done.

“Nigel, why are you taking off my shirt?”

“Because I want to see you without it. You can take mine off if you want.”

Seeing nothing wrong with that reasoning, Adam tugged at the end of the man’s shirt and was impressed at how quickly he slipped from the fabric.

“That's better, darling. Move your arms for me now.”

Adam did so and realized that they were half naked in the man’s kitchen. Not even on a bed.

“Are we going to have sex?”

Nigel paused and cocked a brow. “Do you fucking want to?”

“I find you attractive and I am aroused. So yes.”

Nigel gave a huff. “My soulmate is kinkier than I expected. I’m a lucky fucker.”

Nigel got to his feet and pulled Adam up with him, wrapping an arm around Adam’s pale shoulders, while he shut the door with a kick of the foot.

“My bed is a better place for this, darling Adam.”

* * *

 

He was lucky! Good fuck was he a lucky bastard. This delicate, little angel was his! All _his_! God, he was lucky!

And the boy didn’t even question the fact that they were about to have sex and didn’t even know each other. Some people would demand to get to know everything about each other first. Some whores were like that as well. But Adam, _his Adam_ , was not.

He was a blunt little fucker and Nigel liked it.

He also liked the little moans he was able to wring from that delicate throat. His angel twisting and turning all over the bed, begging him like a bitch in heat.

“Nigel!” his boy gasped, looking confused. He was probably inexperienced, which meant that no one else had sampled his divine flesh and if Nigel played his cards right, no one else ever would.

“Do you like that, Adam? Do you want my fat cock too?”

He nodded. “ _Please_?”

How could Nigel fucking resist? How could he deny his darling what he wanted?

Nigel would be a fucking great soulmate. They had all the time in the world to get to know each other, but fucking his angel into the mattress took precedence over anything else right now.

* * *

 

Adam was overwhelmed. There was just so much sensation. A slight burning, some heat, a pleasurable tingle in his nether regions. The hairy, solid body of Nigel against Adam’s soft and hairless one. The calloused hand that was stroking his sensitive penis. Or the repeated slamming of Nigel’s erection into Adam’s hole.

Neither had showered. Neither had spoken more than a few sentences to reach other. In fact, by any standard he was sure that this was not a good first meeting of soulmates. But it felt _so good_!

So new and inviting and Nigel’s hands were touching him everywhere.

“Are you going to come, Adam?”

Yes. He was going to come from the 'thorough fucking' he was receiving. Mere minutes in his soulmate’s presence and he was already cursing like the man, but it made him feel… hot? Sexy, would probably be a better way to define it.

And Nigel seemed to like cursing a lot.

Adam would have to ask him about it later.

“Fucking come for me, darling!”

Adam may or may not have screamed. He was too focused on the fact that his body was thrumming with pleasure that he had never been able to give himself when it was only he and his hand.

Sex was definitely better than he had expected.

And Nigel’s sweaty hair clung to his forehead, making him look even more attractive if that was logically possible.

“Fuck _yes_!” the man groaned, pulling Adam into his arms as he finished deep inside the brunet. “Darling, you are perfect.”

Pleasure aside, Adam frowned. He was not. People even went out of their way to tell him that he wasn’t.

It was best to get that misunderstanding out of the way and quickly.

“I have Aspergers, Nigel. I’m not perfect. Besides, it is not scientifically possible to be without imperfections. We are humans after all. But if we are to go by societal standards, I am the furthest from perfect, one could get.”

“And who the fuck said that?”

“Everyone.”

“Well then 'everyone' are fucking idiots. You’re perfect for me.”

Adam blinked, confused. “We barely know each other,” he pointed out.

“True, and yet we already get on so well and I can’t say that for anyone else I meet. It’s usually… not pleasant first meetings and even more unpleasant goodbyes.”

Adam was laid on the bed to wait for Nigel as the man retreated to the bathroom to get a washcloth. He had to consider those words. Nigel was his soulmate and soulmates were supposed to be the perfect match for each other. What the other needed most in their lives.

So maybe, Nigel was right?

“Darling, I am always fucking right.”

And Nigel placed a gentle kiss on Adam’s lips to end the argument.

* * *

 

** A/N: DONE! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram and Spacedogs fics! **

** See ay! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
